


whose touch is it you dream of (in those long afternoons)

by NoxWrites



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Shooketh, but its all good, it works out, jealous!karolina, protective!karolina, wow look at me writing something with minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: the missing scene sometime between episode 4 and episode 5 of season 2―Karolina was not a violent person. She only used her powers if she or her family was threatened, never one to instigate a fight. Her entire life was learning to love everyone and accept that they make mistakes. Her life motto was forgive and forget. But she would not forgive this.





	whose touch is it you dream of (in those long afternoons)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted some jealousy from karolina, we got jealous nico with xavin but we deserved jealous karolina. so here i am.

_ “He tried to kiss me.” _

 

Karolina was not a violent person. She only used her powers if she or her family was threatened, never one to instigate a fight. Her entire life was learning to love everyone and accept that they make mistakes. Her life motto was forgive and forget. But she would not forgive this. 

 

She storms down the hall to stairs from Nico’s and her room. She was just barely aware of Nico shouting behind her, trying to stop her. As she passes Gert and Chase’s room the two come out, rubbing at their eyes and looking confused. Karolina ignores them and turns down the stairs, Alex looks up from his little chateau and stands up to approach Karolina.

 

“Topher.” Her voice is vicious, her life of forgiving was being backed into a cage as Dark Karolina came out to play. 

 

Alex points to the dining room, his eyes trail from Karolina to the three people and a dinosaur barrelling down the staircase. Karolina ignores him and turns on her heel, approaching the dining room. The entire hostel was getting brighter as Karolina’s hands began to glow. She passes the threshold of the dining room to see Molly and Topher looking over their murder board-esque wall. She lifts her hands and focuses as much light as she can towards Topher. 

 

He flies into the wall, the old structure breaking and cracking in a few places. Some small papers and loosely hanging notes fall from their murder board. Molly backs away in shock but as she tries to go to Topher’s aide Karolina is already firing another beam of light at his hunched over form. His back slams into the wall again, the cracks spread at the impact. 

 

“Karolina!” Molly shouts at her as Karolina rounds the table. 

 

“Molly, stay back.” Karolina’s lip curls in anger. 

  
Gert rushes around the other side of the table and is holding Molly close as Karolina continues her onslaught. Topher took the momentary distraction to scramble under the dining table. Karolina aims beneath a chair and lights it up, Topher rolls out the other side in order to avoid being hit. 

 

Karolina starts after him, he makes it to the foyer where the other runaways are standing around and watching with shock in their eyes as Karolina hits him right between the shoulder blades in quick rapid beams. 

 

He crumples to the ground and curls in on himself. Karolina sends out a massive beam, her anger heating it and causing him to scream in agony at the pure heat of the energy.  She feels Chase and Alex’s arms trying to lower her own arms but she shakes them off. 

 

“You don’t touch her! You don’t ever touch Nico again!” Karolina shouts. 

 

“Karolina.” Nico’s voice is soft, not loud like the others shouting around her. 

 

It’s the sound of home and love, and her mind falls out of anger to get a glimpse at Nico. Nico stands next to her, a hand on Karolina’s lower back and another on Karolina’s wrist. Her hands are soft and light, they’re not forcing Karolina to put her arms down or to stop the beam of light which is still glowing brightly at Topher. 

 

“Hey, I’m okay. He didn’t do anything to me. I’m okay. I would never kiss anyone other than you, I’m all yours. Okay?” Nico’s voice is a whisper, just meant to be heard between her and Karolina. 

 

Karolina’s hands slowly lower, the light stops and everyone around her calms down. She can see Molly rush to Topher at the side of her vision but her eyes are focused on Nico. Karolina nods her head and when she turns to face Nico, Nico takes Karolina’s hands in her own before pulling her close. Karolina buries her head into Nico’s hair. 

 

“It’s okay.” Nico rubs up and down Karolina’s spine. 

 

When Karolina nods her head in Nico’s hair Nico lets go just a bit in order for them to walk back up the stairs and to their room. Karolina looks over her shoulder and glares daggers at Topher before looking back in front of herself, leaning on Nico’s small frame.

 

“You tried to kiss Nico?” Alex asks, still trying to take in everything that happened. 

 

Topher doesn’t answer, he just groans as he sits up. 

 

Chase lets out a huff of air, “You were just asking for an ass-kicking.”

 

Chase walks over to Gert and puts an arm around her as they walk back to their room. Alex shakes his head and goes to his little cove. Old Lace growls at him and then follows Gert up the stairs. Molly smacks him in the back of the head and then stands up and goes to her own room, leaving Topher in the middle of the foyer confused and in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@canaries](http://canaries.tumblr.com)


End file.
